Conmigo y nadie más
by Cristi-Aiko113
Summary: A veces, cuando estamos inseguros, pensamos miles de locuras... A veces, perdemos la cordura e imaginamos lo peor. Pero cuando pasa lo contrario, ¡Cómo es feliz el corazón! SxS One - Shot.


**Summary: **A veces, cuando estamos inseguros, pensamos miles de locuras... A veces, perdemos la cordura e imaginamos lo peor. Pero cuando pasa lo contrario, ¡Cómo es feliz el corazón! SxS One - Shot.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de CLAMP. _Puede_ que las personalidades no sean las originales, están advertidos. La historia es completamente mía.

**Nota antes de empezar:** Aquí está mi segundo One - Shot. Aún no me siento segura para escribir un fic completo, pero bueno... estén de día o de noche, parados, sentados o acostados, acomódense y ¡A leer!

* * *

**Conmigo y nadie más.**

Siguió observándola visiblemente molesto. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra jugaba con un lápiz sobre la mesa, y mantenía su ambarina mirada fija en la nuca de Sakura.

_Aléjate de ella._ Pensó cuando observó como Hiragiizawa _otra vez_ hablaba con la castaña en frente de sus narices. ¡Y lo peor era que la chica lo había ignorado todo el día!... ¿Es que Sakura prefería a Eriol y no a el?... ¿Ya no lo quería?... ¿Era eso?...

Intentó despejar esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza. Se dijo internamente, que hablaría con ella y le ganaría a ese inglés cuando tocaran el timbre del receso. No, Hiragiizawa no se la podía quitar. No podía.

Y sabía que estaba pensando como un jodido novio celoso psicópata, pero es que no lo podía evitar. La sensación de que la posibilidad de ser removido del corazón de Sakura, simplemente porque otro fue mejor que el, le revolvía las entrañas.

El timbre del receso sonó, y Shaoran salió de su trance. Miró rápidamente al frente hasta divisar una cabellera castaña. Estiró la mano para hablarle...

- Sakura...

- Li, Sakura me contó que le estas enseñando matemáticas. ¿Es verdad eso?. - La voz elegante y femenina se identificó como Tomoyo. El castaño volteó frustrado, ignorando la rara expresión de la chica.

- Si... - Respondió secamente, y se molestó cuando observó por toda la sala y se dio cuenta que Sakura ya se había marchado. - Mierda... - Susurró para si. Le dirigió una mirada rápida a la amatista y se excusó: - Daidouji, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego. - Dicho esto, salió hecho un cohete de la sala, dejando a una muy divertida Tomoyo.

- Ay, Li... - Murmuró soltando una pequeña risa.

* * *

Caminó apresurado por todo el patio de la secundaria. ¿Donde estaría ese cuatro ojos con _su _chica?.

Sin saber cómo o porqué, sus orbes chocolates se posaron bajo el árbol de cerezos, donde divisó dos figuras conocidas. Agudizó la vista entrecerrando los ojos, y frunció el ceño cuando se percató de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, avanzó hacia ambos chicos dando grandes zancadas, sin despegar su mirada de ellos. Una vez en su lado, una mano posesiva tomó la cintura de Sakura y la atrajo hacia el besándola en la mejilla descaradamente, a la vez que con los ojos intentaba darle un mensaje al ojiazul. _No te acerques a ella. _

- Hola, Sakura. - Saludó el chico sin quitarle el ojo de encima al joven que estaba adelante. La ojiverde se estremeció, al pillarla desprevenida, y esbozó una sonrisa algo incómoda.

- Hola, Shao. - Murmuró bajito, mientras que con los labios le dijo a Eriol: _''Ayúdame''_

- Buenas Tardes Li, ¿Que haces por aquí? - Preguntó el muy educado Eriol , con esa sonrisa tan misteriosa que siempre traía sobre su cara. Esto hizo que el aludido frunciera más el ceño.

- ¿Que te importa eso?, tengo derecho de ver a Sakura cuando se me plazca. - Masculló, amenazante. Sin embargo, eso no inmutó al chico inglés.

- Eso lo tengo claro, pero ahora con _Sakura _estamos algo _ocupados_ ¿cierto?. - Shaoran sintió un respingo de la castaña al ser mencionada, y se volteó a observarla, suavizando algo su expresión.

- S - Si, estamos ocupados Shaoran. - Siguió ella, dirigiéndole una mirada preocupante a su novio que tensaba la mandíbula.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? - Preguntó exasperado. Sakura se sintió algo atrapada en su intensa mirada, pero Hiragiizawa salió al rescate.

- Eso no te lo podemos decir, lo siento. - El ambarino lo fulminó con la mirada. - Pero, no te preocupes, cuidaré bien de ella por hoy.

- ¿Quién te crees tu para... ? - El timbre del término del receso sonó, dejando a Shaoran desconcertado. Sin darse cuenta, la chica que antes estaba entre sus brazos se había alejado.

- Debemos ir a clases, Shaoran, y creo que tu también. - Escuchó de la voz de Sakura, y al ver que este no partía, la chica se quedó allí. - ¡Shaoran!

- Vamos Sakura, se nos hace tarde. - Le susurró Eriol, llevándosela consigo, y dejando al pobre castaño solo... y frustrado.

* * *

_Tic , Toc , Tic , Toc_

El reloj seguía con su repetido cantar, y Shaoran volvió a mirar la hora. El le hacía clases de matemáticas a Sakura las tardes a las seis, y ya habían pasado 10 minutos de la hora anunciada.

El chico sabía que Sakura nunca llegaba a la hora exacta, pero inevitablemente tenía el pensamiento de que a ella se le había olvidado por estar con Eriol o algo parecido, y aquello le helaba la sangre y lo ponía impaciente, muy impaciente.

_¿Por qué no llega?_

_18 : 10_

Siguió sentado en su escritorio, y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana a esperar el suave toque en la puerta, pero los minutos parecían pasar tan lento que aquello se hizo eterno.

_18 : 15_

¿No vendría?, ¿Es que ella no se acordaba que había un hombre en esa casa, esperándola?.

Se dice que la base de una buena relación es la confianza en el otro, pero el sabía que en su caso no era la falta de confianza, si no el temor, porque los sentimientos no los manejamos nosotros, si no el corazón, y si el corazón de Sakura decidía alejarlo de su vida... ¡ No podría hacer nada !

_18 : 25_

Suspirando, derrotado, cerró el cuaderno y los libros. Se estiró en su cama, se puso sus audífonos y cerró sus ojos sin saber bien por cuánto tiempo. Sabía que era inútil esperarla ya, pero algo en su cerebro le decía que la llamara para confirmar que estaba bien, porque , ¿Si tuvo un accidente y el no sabía?

Paró la música, guardó su _MP4_ y cuando justo iba a sacar su celular de su bolsillo, comenzó a sonar un tono conocido.

_ The stars lean down to kiss you_

_ And I lie awake and miss yo..._

- ¿Sakura?. - Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios antes de escuchar la alegre voz de la chica al otro lado de la línea.

_- ¡Shaoran! , ¿Por qué no abres? ¡Llevo 5 minutos golpeando la maldita puerta! -_ Exclamó la Sakura, y Shaoran observó el reloj: exactamente, ahora eran las 18 : 35 lo que quería decir que, estuvo 10 minutos escuchando música y no se percató de que la castaña estaba afuera.

- Está bien, ya voy. - Dijo rápido y cortó. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con Sakura y sus tremendos e hipnotizantes ojazos verdes que lo observaban expresando esa típica alegría de su ser.

- ¡Shaoran! - Exclamó la chica mientras se lanzaba hacia el y lo abrazaba, dejando oler al chico ese aroma al shampoo de cerezos que siempre ocupaba. La joven japonesa se separó de el e hizo puchero poniendo voz lastimera. - Lo siento por atrasarme, estaba _ocupada._

_Ocupada._

_Ocupada._

_Ocupada._

- No hay problema. - Murmuró volteándose mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta el sillón. Sakura iba detrás de el marchando con ánimo.

Una vez sentados, la castaña se acurrucó a el y lo zarandeó algo del brazo juguetonamente.

- Heey... ¿Que te ocurre?. - Preguntó. El aludido gruñó y desvió la mirada.

- Nada.

Sin estar convencida, Sakura se incorporó frente a Shaoran (que seguía sentado) y se inclinó hacia el entrecerrando los ojos.

- Algo te pasa... - Confirmó, inspeccionando los rasgos de su cara que seguían iguales.

- No es cierto.

La chica seguía mirándolo de aquella manera, y luego, se acordó de algo y chasqueó los dedos.

- ¡Ya sé que te animará!. - Exclamó antes de acercarse a un costado del sillón, y tomar una bolsa. Shaoran miró de reojo, dándose cuenta recién que su novia había traído aquello.

- ¿Que tienes ahí? - Interrogó curioso. Sakura rió y se sentó sobre su regazo, sacando un regalo color verde de la bolsita. El joven chino se mostró incrédulo frente a esto. - ¿Un regalo... ?

La ojiverde asintió.

- Ábrelo. - Alentó. Shaoran, vacilando, poco a poco comenzó a romper el papel delicadamente decorado. Observó dentro, y encontró dos cosas: Una bufanda evidentemente hecha a mano, y unos chocolates.

¿Por qué le daba esto?...

- Lo siento si no te gustó. - Balbuceó la chica con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Shaoran seguía con la misma expresión de incredulidad. - Pero hice lo mejor que pude... y _Eriol _me ayudó... porque bueno, no soy buena haciendo cosas manuales ni comprando cosas... el me guió en terminarla y me dio buenos consejos.

En ese momento, una punzada de culpabilidad atravesó el alma del castaño. ¿Todo esto había sido para regalarle algo?... ¿Y el, tonto, pensó que era por otra cosa?... No podía ser más imbécil, ¿cierto?.

Al ver que no contestaba, Sakura se asustó.

- ¿No te gustó Shaoran...?

- No, no es eso Sakura. Es solo que... - Se pasó una mano por la cara. - Rayos, cómo pude pensar eso... - Murmuró para si.

- ¿Pensar que?.

- Nada, solo que... Eriol y tu... yo... ¡Rayos!. - Ahora, desordenó sus cabellos, desconcertándola cada vez más.

- Espera... no me digas que pensabas que yo y Eriol... - Su expresión cambió radicalmente para convertirse en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esto avergonzó al chico que desvió la mirada sonrojado.

- No... - Susurró bajito, sabiendo de sobra que Sakura era ingenua, pero no tonta.

- ¡Mientes! - Exclamó la japonesa riendo, a la vez que con sus finos dedos acunaba la cara de su novio, y la giraba para que este la mirase. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos brillaban de vergüenza y protesta, mientras que sus labios estaban apretados.

La castaña, aún con una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó a el hasta quedar centímetros de su cara y besar lentamente sus labios, con una danza suave y delicada, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Se separó lentamente, y observó como el chico seguía más sonrojado que antes, pero con una expresión más dulce. Ella pensaba que se veía adorable, y su cara le recordó a Meilling. Ambos eran exactamente iguales. Quizás, era esa sangre _Li_ que corría por sus venas.

- Eres increíble. - Murmuró - No puedo creer que... - Volvió a reír.

- ¿Que querías?. - Protestó el castaño, con una voz no tan firme como quería. - ¿Que no me preocupara?, sabes que Hiragiizawa no me agrada... y pensar que... Mmmph... - Balbuceó interrumpiendo su discurso repentinamente, y agachó la cabeza azorado.

- ¿Pensar que...? - Preguntó la ojiverde divertida. El chico solo gruñó, haciendo reír a Sakura nuevamente. - Ay Shaoran... - Suspiró. - Escúchame y bien; yo no sería capaz de alejarte de mi...

- Yo menos...- Musitó - Soy demasiado celoso ¿cierto?. - La joven asintió sonriendo. - ¿Que puedo hacer para agradecerte?. - Preguntó. Subió su ambarina e intensa mirada para observarla atentamente, y apoyó su frente con la de ella. Sakura pareció pensarlo, y agarró una de sus manos para juguetear con ella.

- Es muy cursi, pero amándome es suficiente. - Respondió bajito. El castaño sonrió juguetonamente y le besó los labios con intensa pasión, saboreando nuevamente su sabor favorito, y memorizando por milésima vez los recorridos de su cavidad.

Sakura lo atrajo hacia el tomándolo por sus chocolatosos cabellos, suaves y únicos, oliendo ese aroma tan familiar para ella, y cuando el aire hizo falta, ambos se separaron.

Luego de unas cuantas respiraciones, y mensajes con la mirada, Shaoran habló:

- Te prometeré una cosa... - Murmuró alzando su dedo meñique.

- Dime...

- Intentaré ser... - Tomó una respiración profunda, porque sabía que debía dejar su orgullo de lado. - Menos celoso ¿de acuerdo? Ya me eh pasado mucha mierda en la cabeza por culpa de esto - Dijo. La aludida no pudo evitar soltar una sutil carcajada.

- Está bien. - Entrelazó su dedo con el de el. - Pero la cumples ¿Eh?, mira que como estabas.

Shaoran rió y la apretó algo más fuerte.

- Es que solo te quiero conmigo...

_**~ Fin ~**_**_  
_**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

_¿Un Review? :3_

Quiero aprovechar de agradecer a todos por los lindos Reviews que me han dejado en mi primer One - Shot Me emocioné mucho, de verdad, significa demasiado, y aquello también me dio ánimos para escribir este otro pequeño fic.

Aún no estoy lista para subir un fic completo. Si bien, tengo ideas, soy mala acomodando los sucesos y armar una buena trama, por lo que hasta el momento seguiré subiendo historias de este tipo... quizás algunas tendrán mínimo 3 capítulos... no se, digo yo, ustedes díganme también si les gustaría.

Un abrazo gigante y nos leemos nuevamente.

PD: La canción que nuestro Shaorancito le tiene puesto a Sakurita como tono de celular, se llama _Vainilla Twilight _de _Owl City. _(Lo se, lo se, soy terrible eligiendo canciones)_  
_

PD2: El fic al final tiene una pequeña edición. Gracias a _Getsukei _ que me dijo aquello... ahora si estoy convencida.


End file.
